1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to TTL light measurement single lens reflex cameras with electric self-timers, and more particularly to such type cameras having a light receiving element disposed in a position where incident light from a finder eye-piece is likely to impinge on the aforesaid light receiving element used for the TTL light measurement in which exposure is controlled according to an output level of the light-receiving element.
2. Prior Art
A known TTL light measurement single lens reflex camera of the type described has the drawback that, when a picture is taken with the finder eye-piece not shielded from light, rather than covered by the operator's face, such as in self-timer photography, improper exposure results due to the influence of incident light through the eye-piece. To eliminate this drawback, most cameras of this type have an eye-piece shutter arranged to be moved into and out of the optical finder path, so that, during self-timer photography, the eye-piece shutter may be operated to shield the light receiving element from the incident light through the eye-piece.
Despite such arrangements, for self-timer photography, the operator is liable to forget to shift the eye-piece shutter to a shielding position. If the operator is aware of his failure immediately after the photography, the picture could be taken again by shifting the eye-piece shutter to the shielding position. However, it is most likely that the operator is not aware of his failure to shift the eye-piece shutter to the shielding position until the picture is developed. This results in a picture of improper exposure, despite the fact that an automatic exposure control device is used. Such a failure of an operator as described is independent of whether the self-timer is a mechanical or an electrical device. With a mechanical self-timer, the charging operation for starting the self-timer is required beforehand, so that in association with the charging operation, the operator becomes aware of the necessity to shift the eye-piece shutter to a shielding position. However, with an electric self-timer, no charging operation is required so that self-timer photography is effected by actuating a member for starting th self-timer, such that the operator is apt to forget to shift the eye-piece shutter to a shielding position. The aforesaid careless mistake is accordingly more frequently experienced with an electrical self-timer than with a mechanical self-timer.